Camelot
by hyugatenten
Summary: So I'm a few minutes late for AkuRoku day. Sorry! Roxas and Axel are sent to Camelot on a mission when Axel gets hit with a sudden urge. Rated T for extra precaution. Oneshot.


-1**Camelot**

**Authors note: HAPPY AKUROKU DAY, GUYS!**

**Warnings: Uh...not much, actually. One mention of sex.**

**Summary: Sent to Camelot on a mission, Axel gets hit with a sudden urge.**

* * *

Axel stared. And stared. Then stared some more. Well, okay. Technically Axel didn't really _stare_. The Axel did not stare. It was more of a...glance from the corner of his eyes to the object of his attention that didn't leave his central vision for a long period of time. Not a stare.

It was just that there was something in this object that, admittedly, hadn't really thought to occur to him before. Must be because of the place. Definitely because of the place.

"Axel, what are you looking at?" Asked an irritated voice. Axel shot his head up in surprise to look at his partner, Roxas. The latter was glaring at him as they walked side by side down the crowded streets of Camelot. Axel shook his head fiercely.

"Who, me? I don't stare. The Axel does not stare. What would I be staring at? Geez, Roxas!" Axel babbled. Roxas raised a bemused brow.

"I never said you were staring. I said you were looking. What were you looking at, Axel?" Roxas asked again. Together they pushed by a woman who was fussing over her lover by the stands.

"N-nothing!" Axel replied hotly. "Cross my heart - wait. That doesn't work. Uh..." The man stopped walking and crossed his arms in deep thought. Roxas groaned and quickly pulled him over to the side.

"Idiot! Don't stand in the middle of the road before you get run over by these things! Come on, let's just finish the mission, alright?" Roxas snapped before turning on his heel and marching forward towards the registration tent. Axel easily caught up to the smaller form with his larger strides despite the latter's head start. To his credit, he ignored the attention stealer as he walked.

Side by side once more they simultaneously entered the registration area. A wooden table and a large line greeted them almost immediately.

"All persons who is wanting to join the fair tournaments must sign up 'ere!" A gentleman in blue tights roared from the entrance. Roxas sighed as he and Axel joined the line.

"Stupid Mansex. If he wants a gift for his precious Saix he should get it himself." Roxas pouted. Axel chuckled darkly.

"He's spending the day fucking the man senseless, he doesn't have the time." Axel told the blonde. "I think it's something that _we_ should be doing, though." On cue, Roxas sputtered and took a step back.

"_Axel!_" He nearly roared. Coughing lightly to avoid the gaze of the people around him, he leaned in closer and lowered his voice. "Not here, alright?" He muttered softly. With that, he turned away from the disappointed Axel and moved up in line.

_Camelot lives in very strict times_, Roxas told him as they left Castle Oblivion for their mission. _It's better if we aren't so close to each other today, or else there is no way that we can get this mission over and done with, okay?_ Axel sighed again. He and Roxas had only started going out last year, and their anniversary was tomorrow. During these times he had never really had to stop himself whenever he wanted to reach out to his Roxie. But now...

"Stupid mission." Axel muttered to himself as he followed the blonde. Seeing as the line had paused again, he turned his gaze towards what he had been staring ("Not staring!" Axel would insist later on,) at earlier and continued to do so.

"Next!" The man at the table roared. Axel snapped out of his trance and watched as Roxas moved to register. _Woah! There really is a lot of personnel behind that table. No wonder the line moved so fast._ Axel thought pleasantly as another man roared for the next in line. Passing by Roxas on his way to register, he wished for the mission to end quickly.

* * *

The mission was a success. Axel laughed giddily as they walked away from the fair, their individual prizes in their hands.

"Did you see the look on that guys face when my javelin split his in half?" He roared in laughter. Roxas chuckled as well.

"I'm sure he won't be able to forget you, Ax." Roxas smiled at the memory. The poor git had been bragging that his javelin had gone the farthest than the others before Axel, the last competitor, stepped up and threw his javelin so hard that it split the former's one in half. It caused such an outrage for the audience that the two had to throw again. It goes without saying that the man was shocked speechless when Axel won again, and could only walk around in a daze as the prize was offered to Axel.

"You did great too, Roxie! I mean, I never knew you could fence!" Axel clapped his back in delight. "Man, you were flying out there!" Roxas shrugged.

"I figured it wasn't that far from wielding my keyblades. I also knew what the forms looked like, kinda, so I just winged it from there." He said. Axel laughed out loud again as they turned into a dark alley.

"It's all the same! You still won in no time flat!" He praised him. "Anyways, what _are_ the prizes?" He held up his small prize that was wrapped. Roxas took a look at his own, significantly larger prize, and shrugged.

"Xemnas wanted it, we got it, and we get tomorrow off. I say that these prizes are just a means to an end...no matter what they actually are." Roxas replied. Axel shrugged again.

"Cool." He said through his chuckles. Suddenly, there was a yell from behind them.

"Stop right there, knave!" Axel and Roxas turned to see the man who Axel had beat from the javelin throw.

"Who?" Axel asked, looking around wildly for this 'knave'. Roxas just looked away, disinterestedly.

"You! 'O do you think you are! Do you know 'o aye am?" The man roared. "Lance is my name, and I'll be takin' that prize now!" Without warning, a group of men had emerged from behind him and the Nobodies. Lance laughed.

"Scared ye-" He began before he was interrupted by abrupt laughter. Lance and his men looked strangely at the redhead who had thrown his head back and laughing like mad.

"Roxie! You see that? They think they can scare us!" Axel roared with laughter before unconsciously leaning his elbow on his shoulder, and Roxas blushed before he could stop it.

"What are you laughin' at, fool?" Lance hollered back before sniggering. "Well, wouldja look at that. 'Ey fellas! Look at these two! He _likes_ him_!_" Lance yelled to the crowd. The crowd immediately started to yell profanities at the two while openly expressing their extreme disgust.

"...is there something wrong with that?" Axel, who had stopped laughing once Lance had made his announcement, growled lowly in anger. Roxas who had been looking disinterested before elbowed Axel in the stomach.

"Not here to cause destruction, Ax." Roxas said bluntly. "Let's just go before anything else that shouldn't happen, happens." Axel quelled his anger if only a little before standing to his full height.

"That's right, we _do_ like each other! And you know what? We fit together, and we will love each other WAAAAY more than any of you guys love anybody else!" He roared into the shocked silence. "Oh yea! OUR SEX IS WAAAAAY BETTER TOO!" Without waiting for a reply, he pulled a shell shocked Roxas into a portal and disappeared.

* * *

The first thing Roxas did when the portal led them into Axel's room, was to punch Axel. Repeatedly.

"Idiot! What did you do that for! That was unnecessary and uncalled for!" Roxas roared at the redhead before backing up, finished with the beating.

"But they were the ones acting out of line-" Axel began to protest.

"I DON'T CARE!" Roxas roared. "I _told_ you that Camelot lived in those kind of times! How else were they supposed to react if that's how they've been living for so long!" Roxas sighed before plopping down onto Axel's bed. "Geez, Ax."

Axel hung his head down in slight shame. "I'm sorry..." He muttered as he plopped down onto the floor in front of Roxas. The room was in silence for a few moments.

"Well, whatever. We finished the mission anyways, so I guess it didn't really matter." Roxas mumbled before holding out his hand. "Give me that." Wordlessly, Axel handed over the prize that he won as Roxas stepped through a portal to give them to the Superior. The redhead sighed before moving to plop on the bed instead. Much more comfy.

A few minutes later a black portal appeared and Roxas stepped through it. Silently, the blonde padded across the room and, after removing both his and Axel's shoes, laid down beside Axel with his head on his arm.

"Ax?" Roxas asked.

"Yea, Roxie?" Axel murmured, his eyes closed.

"What were you looking at earlier?" Roxas asked curiously. He watched in fascination as a small blush grew on Axel's face.

"Well...uh..." He started. Opening his eyes, he stared straight into Roxas' eyes.

"I just wanted to hold your hand."

* * *

**Author's notes:** Just a few things that I want to clarify. I know today is AkuRoku day, but it didn't make go with how Axel was acting...like it seemed that he wasn't mad enough that they were going on this mission if it was AkuRoku day...so...let's say the context of the story actually happened yesterday. XD. Another thing, I never really watched the Sword in the Stone, so I'm sorry if I get the mannerisms or the tournaments wrong. Actually...back then they might've just had the lance thing. My bad! Thirdly, I never played Kingdom Hearts II. I'm still struggling my way through Chain of Memories, so if I get the characters' personalities wrong...I'm sorry for that too! Thanks!


End file.
